Perpendicular magnetic recording technology can support much higher linear densities than longitudinal recording. The reliability of perpendicular magnetic heads may be improved through better control of the proximity of the readers and writers to the magnetic media, or stated another way, controlled recession/protrusion profiles may further reliability. In general the head-media-spacing (HMS) can be improved by controlling the recession and protrusion level which can therefore minimize the head overcoat burnish and degradation. For readers, the stability, modulation and hence the signal-to-noise-ratio(SNR) can be improved by placing it in proximity (such as shields) of an element with a controlled recession/protrusion profile. In the case of perpendicular write poles, the write flux can be improved (increased) by controlling the recession level.